DNA
by fina2212
Summary: A song fanfic about the song DNA by Little Mix! Eddie, Patricia, KT love triangle!


_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_  
_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_  
_No scientist or biology_  
_It's obvious when he's holding me_  
_It's only natural that I'm so affected_

KT's POV

I wait for Eddie at the bottom of the stairs. I knew if I wanted to try and be friend's with Patricia that I shouldn't be doing this. I should be trying to get to know her instead of sneaking off with her ex who I am pretty sure she still has feelings for.

"Hey." Eddie says, taking my hand. Butterflies erupt in my stomach and the little voice inside my head started yelling 'danger', but I couldn't help it, Eddie looked cute. No, bad, KT. Patricia had him first, but they did break up...

"Hi." I returned the greeting as he took me into the kitchen and walked around the island.

"First, before we do your key search and see if it fits any lock, I want to see if this works." Eddie held up a locket to show me and gestured to the black stove he has knelt in front of.

"Sure, do what you have to do." I said, smiling and looking around the kitchen.

"Yes, it works." Eddie smiled at himself as the door went up. I looked at him confused. "This is Nina's locket. Only she could use it, but I guess me and her can use it."

"You and Fabian talk a lot about this Nina girl. Well, Amber and Patricia but I never hear the others talk about her that much." I noted. "Did you have a crush on her?"

"What? Are you jealous? I really only like you." He blurted out, then he quickly realized what he said. "I mean, I did like Patricia, but now, she is kind of bitchy. She always was, but it gets old you know? Always telling you what to do and what she thinks, I like someone like you." Eddie says, looking down at his feet, shyly but also being brave by saying all of this now when someone could just walk in.

I just stood there, taking it all in. Its a lot to process right now. He loved me? I guess I could've tell by the way he acted around me, but I just thought he was being friendly.

"Say something, KT." He encouraged me, laughing a little. "I just told you I loved you."

"I...I." I ran off. I knew it was dangerous for running and being loud, anyone could wake up, Victor could've heard us and then where would we be? But, it was instinct to just take off and start to run away.

When I got to my room, I closed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavy.

"Something wrong?" Joy asked me, Patricia raised her eyebrow.

"Um, no I was going to the bathroom." I lied.

"Breathing that heavy?" Patricia laughed at me.

"Victor told me to get to my room. I was scared and ran. Why, do you have a problem?" I gulped air and asked her. She held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not saying that its true, I'm just saying I think its fake."

* * *

_And my heart won't beat again_  
_If I can't feel him in my veins_  
_No need to question, I already know_

Patricia's POV

I watched as Eddie yet ran away with that new girl. I was hurt, sure I broke it off, but half of me hoped that this term we could get back together. Oh, how I wish Nina was here, so I could talk to her. I guess I could talk to Joy, but she seems to like the new girl and there is no way I am talking to Amber and me and Mara aren't that close anymore.

"Trixie, something wrong?" Alfie asked me. I almost considered telling him, but then again, he could tell Eddie.

"No, just thinking." I told him, sighing and resting my chin on my hands.

"'Bout what?" He jumped next to me.

"Goodbye Alfie." I pointed to the door.

"I can take a hint." He muttered to himself. "Geez."

I just sat down on my bed thinking about America. Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean and jealous, maybe I shouldn't have lashed out then I wouldn't be in this mess. Or maybe me and Eddie aren't meant to be, but the thing is it hurts to think like that.

* * *

_It's in his DNA_  
_D-D-D-DNA_  
_It's in his DNA_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-breath away_  
_I feel it every day,_  
_And that's what makes a man_  
_Not hard to understand_  
_Perfect in every way_  
_I see it in his face_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

KT's POV

I got up early to try and avoid both Patricia and Eddie. I woke up before Patricia and I knew Eddie was most likely to sleep in.

"You're up early." Trudy noticed me taking some cereal.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed, as she gave me the milk.

"Everything alright?" She asked me, gently tucking my hair behind my ear.

"No. Just confused." I told her, I could trust her, I knew it.

"About what?" She asked doing the same thing to my other ear.

"Love. Boys." I sighed and she laughed.

"That is the same thing Amber told me two terms ago when I found her in the washroom. Oh, how teenagers are about love." Trudy walked off, setting more food on the table. I thought about what she said, when more people came walking in. Eddie and Patricia were in the group.

"Oh, look at the time! I am late!" I rushed out of the room and running out of the door before Eddie could protest and walk me. Its not that I don't want him too, its just that him and Patricia should try and work things out first.

* * *

_It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future_  
_Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah_  
_Now I don't have any first degree_  
_But I know, what he does to me_  
_No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_And my heart won't beat again_  
_If I can't feel him in my veins_  
_No need to question, I already know_

Patricia's POV

I look at Eddie as he tried to catch KT. His blue eyes filled with hurt, just like that one rainy day in America when I told him we should try a break.

"What yacker?" The nickname, once filled with jokefull and carelessly now filled with hatred.

"Just that it seems like everyone hates you. Me, Fabian and now KT. Blondie." I say to him, my hatred could fill the room. Everyone looked between us as I took my seat and buttered my toast.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked me so forward.

"Why do you hate me?" I shot back at him. Everyone was staying quiet, trying to figure out who would win this fight.

"Oh, don't blame this on me." He said.

"Oh, I will." I said. "And what are you gonna do about it?" I asked, taking a cup of tea.

"Don't you dare." He started at me, holding out his hands.

"Oh, I will." I tossed the tea and the tea bag on his head. I don't know why I did it though. I probably drove him more away then I already did.

"Patricia I really hate you." He spat at me.

"Likewise." I tossed at him, heading out the door and going up to my room, but I forced a smile, when all I wanted to do was hug him, kiss him and tell him I was sorry, but Patricia Louise Williamson doesn't do that.

* * *

_It's in his DNA_  
_D-D-D-DNA_  
_It's in his DNA_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-breath away_  
_I feel it every day,_  
_And that's what makes a man_  
_Not hard to understand_  
_Perfect in every way_  
_I see it in his face_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

KT's POV

I managed to avoid him all day, sitting next to Joy, or not going down the hallway he was in, it was hard, but I managed to do it.

"You don't like me do you?" He asked, I managed to do it up to now.

"Its just that you should talk to Patricia." I tried to reason with him. "But I really do like you."

"Me and Patricia are over. You don't have to worry about it." Eddie told me, kissing my cheek.

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded. "Okay, I trust him." Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flash of red hair, but it must just my me seeing things.

* * *

_It's all about his kiss_  
_Contaminates my lips_  
_Our energy connects_  
_It's simple genetics_  
_I'm the X to his Y_  
_It's the colour of his eyes_  
_He can do no wrong_  
_No, he don't need to try_  
_Made from the best_  
_He passes all the tests_  
_Got my heart beating fast_  
_It's cardiac arrest_  
_He's from a different strain_  
_That science can't explain_  
_I guess that's how he's made_  
_In his d-d-d-DNA_

Patricia's POV

I went to walk down a hallway when I hear Eddie and KT, me being my noisy self had to over hear their conservation, but when they stopped talking, I turned around to see them kissing. And, I wish it was me, our last happy day in America, not a few months later and acting like we barely know each other. I wish we were still running around in the sprinkler in his yard like little kids, when he picked me up, his eyes were oh-so blue and his lips tasted like the strawberries we had earlier.

"Patricia? Is something wrong?" Mara asked me, pulling the straps on her bag closer to her as she talked.

"No, I'm fine." I say, my head down, closing my eyes, trying to get the imagine out of my head. Eddie kissing KT's cheek, not mine.

"Are you sure, you look like you are gonna cry." Mara said, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I shot at her, she looked guilty, but held up a finger and pointed behind me.

"Thats why." I turned around to see Eddie's hand holding KT's.

* * *

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh_

KT's POV

I knew this was a bad idea. Patricia turned around to see mine and Eddie's hands intertwined. She looked sick.

"I uh, I uh, have to go." Patricia rushed off towards the bathroom looking more and more green as her eyes kept looking at our hands, I quickly pulled mine away right before she ran away, but something tells she didn't see it.

"Whats her problem?" Eddie asked, going into the student lounge and sitting down and setting his feet on the nearby table.

"Wish I knew." Mara said, rather sarcastically before turning around and walking to her locker.

"It just me or is people acting strange around here?" Eddie asked, crossing his arms over the back of the seat and setting his head on his hands, he looked like he was ready to take a nap.

"I don't know what normal is like around here." I said, looking at the tiles on the ground. He seemed unfazed by this,sighing loudly.

"Well, yeah true. Sometimes even I don't know what normal is anymore." Eddie's voice was getting more and more distant as he spoke.

"Oh okay. I'm gonna go to my next class." I lied. I had study hall now and he knew it, but he didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Alright." He yawned.

* * *

_It's in his DNA_  
_D-D-D-DNA_  
_It's in his DNA_  
_And he just takes my breath away_  
_B-b-breath away_  
_I feel it every day,_  
_And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)_  
_Not hard to understand (to understand)_  
_Perfect in every way (in every way)_  
_I see it in his face (in his face)_  
_Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)_  
_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

Patricia's POV

I sat in one of the bigger stalls, bringing my knees to my chest, crying silently into them. The bell just rang, and I knew I should be in the study hall room, but what the heck, its study hall.

"Patricia? Are you in here?" KT asked, opening the door to the stall I was in.

"Don't you ever knock." I shot back at her, standing up.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked me, following me to the sink.

"You just did." I snap at her, but allowed her to continue.

"Are you jealous of me and Eddie? Cause he asked me, I didn't want to, he told me you and him were over." She told me kind of rushed.

"Yeah, cause he has every single girl waiting to date him." I said, rolling my eyes while putting my hands under the running hot water.

"I don't know what happened between you two, but if you don't want me near him I won't." She told me, trying to calm me down.

"Nope. He is all yours, KT." The words rushed out of my mouth before I had a change to stop them.

"Really? Thank you!" KT hugged me. All I could manage was a tight smile as she left the bathroom.

* * *

**So this song, called DNA by Little Mix has been my favorite for the passed few days! I don't own this or HOA!**


End file.
